In modern living room, curtains are mainly used as shade and protection of privacy, as well as decorations, increasing aesthetics values of the living room, and showing the taste of the homeowner. However, in order to facilitate the commencement and retraction of curtain blades, a rope is usually provided to control the rise and fall of the curtain leaves. But, the rope of may be easy to sway due to wind, which may affect the interior of the living room, often cause entanglement and knotted, and adversely affect the normal operation of the curtain. Moreover, the curtain rope is often made by stiff rope or chain. If young children play with the curtain rope, a strangulation accident may result, which increases the risk and disadvantage of using the curtain rope. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved and new structure to secure the curtain rope.